


Чай подают ровно в пять

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: 1910s, 1920s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aristocracy, Drama, F/M, Historical, M/M, Non-Chronological, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: Молодой герцог Кроссби — не лучшая партия для леди Мэри при всех его неоспоримых достоинствах. Но он умеет настаивать на своём.Джереми Кроссби (ОМП)/Томас (основной), Джереми Кроссби (ОМП)/Мэри (второстепенный), так или иначе задействованы все основные персонажи сериала и фоновые (в том числе неканонные) пейринги.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Частичный ретеллинг. Можно читать какоридж. Для тех, кто не в фэндоме: не волнуйтесь, всё, что непонятно в первых главах, будет разъяснено в последующих. Это, если хотите, не баг, а фича.  
ООС стоит, чтоб не придирались.  
Основной акцент на паре Джереми Кроссби (ОМП)/Томас Барроу, они же главные герои.  
Автор-соавтор симпатизирует канонному Томасу, но иногда страстно желает придушить его за зловредность.
> 
> **АХТУНГ**: В работе присутствует Смерть персонажа.

_Апрель, 1912 год_

Дейзи постучалась в дверь, и до Томаса сквозь ватную пелену сна донёсся её звонкий голосок:  
— Шесть утра. Пора вставать!  
Служанка не задержалась у двери и побежала дальше — будить остальных.  
Нужно подняться, сходить в уборную, умыться и вперёд Уильяма облачиться в ливрею, дабы лишний раз показать Карсону, кто в доме настоящий лакей, а кто — деревенский увалень. Но после сна в холодной комнате, на сыроватых от вечно повышенной влажности простынях, на жёсткой как колода подушке, отдохнувшим и выспавшимся Томас себя не чувствовал.  
Собрав силу воли в кулак, он всё же сел на постели, резким движением откинув одеяло. Надо только перетерпеть первые секунды холода, когда кожа покрывается мурашками и все мышцы сводит внезапной судорогой. А потом тело привыкнет, расслабится, подстроится под внешнюю среду. И сна снова не будет ни в одном глазу.  
В халате спать неудобно, он врезается всеми швами в кожу. Терпеть это Томас согласен лишь зимой, когда совсем уже невмоготу от ветра, задувающего во вроде бы протыканные, но всё равно щелястые окна. Плотная матерчатая пижама в синюю клетку — подарок от отца на последнее Рождество — неплохо грела под одеялом. Холодно было только вылезать из-под него по утрам, пока разомлевший за ночь организм ещё не вспомнил, как самостоятельно беречь тепло.  
Промозглая туманная Англия. Томас всегда мечтал если не родиться и вырасти, то хотя бы переехать когда-нибудь насовсем в какую-нибудь южную страну. Может быть, в Италию. В лавке его отца на стенах были развешаны дешёвенькие полотна с солнечными итальянскими пейзажами, яркие и тёплые даже в блёклом освещении лавки. Одно из них запомнилось Томасу ещё с детства, и, когда вырос, он отыскал в атласе, где находится тот городок со звучным названием Чериньола. Даже итальянский язык согревал своими раскатистыми и певучими тонами. Томас пытался его учить, тайком пользуясь библиотекой графа.  
— Уже четверть седьмого! Анна, живее! — послышалось сквозь тонкие стены откуда-то из женской половины. Горничные шумно переговаривались и поторапливали друг друга, а Томас уже застёгивал последние пуговицы. Зачесав волосы с бриолином и убедившись, что пробор, как и всегда, идеален, запер комнату и спустился вниз, подхватив по пути поднос для оставшихся с вечера бокалов. Как он и думал, Уильям был ещё не готов и застёгивался на ходу. Миссис Хьюс, придержав парня за локоть, поправила его волосы, по которым едва ли успели пройтись расчёской, и одобрительно улыбнулась. Уильям благодарно кивнул и нагнал Томаса уже в столовой.  
— Где тебя носило?  
— Ведь я же не опоздал, — полувопросительно отозвался Уильям.  
— Если я говорю, что ты опоздал, значит, ты опоздал, — не удержался от шпильки Томас, но всё же помог перестелить скатерть, хотя Уильям прекрасно справился бы и в одиночку.  
Поставив поднос с бокалами к посудомойке, Томас уселся за стол. Утренняя обязанность звать к завтраку Карсона недавно перешла к Уильяму, и теперь Томас мог позволить себе парочку лишних спокойных минут, пока не явится дворецкий и не устроит разнос всем вокруг или ему лично.  
Карсон занял своё место во главе стола и отдавал последние утренние распоряжения. Завтракали в основном молча и в спешке, ведь ещё предстояло привести в надлежащий вид комнаты господ. Горничные торопились больше прочих — им нужно было прибрать в гостиных и библиотеке, а после миссис Хьюс велела вылизать столовую. У лакеев на завтрак было ещё с четверть часа, и Томас даже успел выкурить с О’Брайан по утренней сигарете. Той, к слову, торопиться было некуда: её задача — принести завтрак леди Кроули и помочь ей одеться, не более того. Счастливица.  
Звякнул где-то за окном велосипедный звонок газетчика, и почти тут же оглушительно дёрнулся колокольчик «побудки».  
— Проснулись, — Томас и ложку до рта донести не успел. По счастью, этот колокол звонил не по нему.  
— Сегодня рано, — заметила миссис Хьюс.  
— Это леди Мэри, — глянув на ещё качающийся колокольчик, сообщила миссис Патмор как будто бы в ответ. Впрочем, леди Мэри действительно нередко вставала раньше всей Семьи. — Подносы с чаем готовы?  
— Всё готово, миссис Патмор, если вода уже вскипела, — Анна первой поднялась из-за стола и направилась с подносом к выходу, но по пути притормозила напротив О'Брайен. — Можете помочь нам с другими двумя?  
— Я понесу поднос Её Сиятельству, — чопорно ответила та. Помочь Анне вызвалась Гвен.  
Забренчал дверной звонок.  
— Чёрный вход, — оповестила миссис Хьюс.  
— Газеты. Наконец-то. Уильям, — Карсону не нужно было уточнять — второй лакей понял его с полуслова и поспешил к двери. Завтрак в любом случае подошёл к концу: господа трезвонили в свои колокольчики и пора было накрывать в столовой.  
Пока Уильям гладил газеты, Томас отнёс блюда наверх и успел помочь графу с утренним туалетом. Возвращаясь, он заметил, что Карсон читает передовицу «Таймс», хотя обычно дворецкий не позволял себе брать газеты графа вперёд него самого. Лицо Карсона неуловимо изменилось. Помрачнело.  
— Какой ужас. Я просто не могу в это поверить, — заметила миссис Хьюс, заглянув в газету через плечо дворецкого.  
— Я тоже, — поддакнула миссис Патмор, продолжая суетиться вокруг стола.  
— Его Сиятельство оделся, — кашлянув, произнёс Томас. Что бы ни случилось, жизнь в поместье шла своим чередом. Пока ещё.  
— Уильям! Хватит болтать, и отнеси это наверх. Аккуратно! Кастрюля горячая! — правильно расценила его намёк кухарка.  
— Да, миссис Патмор, — второй лакей подхватил кеджери.  
— Это правда? — спросил Томас, пропуская Уильяма мимо себя.  
— Боюсь, что да.  
— Надеюсь, там не было знакомых, — покачала головой миссис Хьюс.  
— Как бы то ни было, ничего уже не поделаешь. О’Брайан, вам и Анне следует проверить чёрные платья леди на случай, если им всё-таки придётся облачиться в траур, — заметил Карсон. Предусмотрительно и без лишних эмоций, как и всегда.  
Томас кинул взгляд на лежащую поверх стола газету, развёрнутую на второй странице.  
«Крушение "Титаника". Самый непотопляемый лайнер пошёл ко дну вместе с двумя тысячами пассажиров на борту», — прочёл он заголовок.  
«Как пить дать, из пассажиров первого класса наверняка многие спаслись», — с непонятным раздражением подумал Томас. Перед первым отправлением «Титаника» в газетах только и шуму было, что о гигантском корабле. Печатали и его фотографии. Даже дурак догадался бы, что шлюпок хватит далеко не на всех. И этими «не всеми», конечно же, будут пассажиры третьего класса.  
«Политики теперь разойдутся. Столько жертв», — никакого сочувствия к самим жертвам Томас не испытывал. Это были абсолютно чужие ему люди, так с чего он обязан переживать?  
— Сегодня Семье в любом случае придётся нелегко. Думаю, вы знаете, как леди чувствительны к таким трагедиям. Поэтому я настаиваю на том, чтобы мы оказали им поддержку по мере своих сил. Будьте незаметны и исполняйте любые приказания незамедлительно, — наставительно произнёс Карсон, словно в том была нужда. Тем не менее все пробормотали слова согласия и поспешили разойтись по своим местам.  
Это были последние спокойные часы перед бурей.

***

Граф Грэнтем неторопливо спустился в столовую. Торопиться ему совершенно не хотелось, ведь, если слухи верны, некоторые из его знакомых — приятных знакомых — сегодня были уже мертвы.  
Глядя на залитый солнцем холл, наслаждаясь чудесным ароматом цветов в вазах, которые слуги во время утренней уборки уже успели освежить, невозможно было представить себе, каково это — болтаться в холодной воде, в темноте, среди тех, кто ещё несколько часов назад играл с тобой в бильярд и пил бренди, а сейчас уже не закрывает замороженных глаз. И эта вода! Ледяная океанская вода. Не больше четырёх градусов по Цельсию. В малых объёмах солёная вода — такая как воды Атлантики — при такой температуре уже смерзается в льдистые кристаллы. Человеческое тело, оказавшись в этой воде, отдаёт ей всё накопленное тепло в считаные минуты. И если за эти минуты помощь не придёт, на спасение можно и не надеяться. Горло и лёгкие, полные солёного ледяного воздуха, не издадут ни звука, не каждый сможет даже дунуть в свисток на спасательном жилете. И живые, плавающие средь мертвецов, те, кого ещё можно вытащить и отогреть, будут беспомощно наблюдать за проплывающими мимо спасательными шлюпками, не в силах подать им сигнал и объявить себя. Если эти шлюпки вообще там будут.  
Если они были. Это быль, а не теория. Это случилось. «Титаник», гордость британского судостроительства, забрал с собой в океанскую могилу тысячи людей. И ещё больше горя принёс суше, где погибших не дождутся друзья и семьи.  
Граф потрепал по холке Изиду. Умная собака, чувствуя настрой хозяина, держалась близко к ноге, не понимая человеческих забот, не зная причин, но от всей своей кроткой собачьей души стараясь помочь. Быть рядом.  
— Утро, Карсон.  
— Утро, милорд.  
Обычное утреннее приветствие, от которого привычно отпало слово «доброе», сегодня прозвучало как-то особенно логично. Ничего доброго в этом утре не было. Не с чем было друг друга поздравлять и нечего пожелать. Хорошим от их слов этот день уже точно не станет.  
— Слухи верны? — скорее для порядка поинтересовался граф. Надежды в его голосе не было, только обречённое неверие.  
— Полагаю, да, милорд, — чуть склонил голову Карсон, сочувствуя. Наверное, из его близких — из семьи самого благопристойного дворецкого во всём Объединённом Королевстве — не нашлось рисковых дельцов и искателей приключений, кто отправляется в каютах третьего класса, дабы посмотреть на чужую страну, другой материк. То ли дело аристократия — им путешествовать приходится не столько ради прихоти, сколько ради дела, ради бизнеса и ради поддержания интересов своих семей. Карсон догадывался, что кто-то из друзей и знакомых его господина наверняка плыл на том корабле. И господин, конечно же, будет переживать об их смерти, даже если за всю жизнь лишь единожды отужинал с ними в «Савое»* и более не встречал. Граф Грэнтэм был хорошим человеком.  
— Боюсь, что на нём был кто-то из знакомых, — произнёс этот хороший человек, накладывая себе блинчики и поливая их кленовым сиропом. Он всегда выбирал завтрак сам. — Список выживших ещё не опубликован?  
— Полагаю, большинство женщин было спасено, — уклончиво ответил Карсон. Но его хитрость не обманула графа.  
— То есть женщин из первого класса, — заметил тот, покачав головой. — Жаль бедолаг с нижних палуб. Они ведь плыли к лучшей жизни. — Граф не разделял классовых и сословных предрассудков своих современников, пока это не касалось его семьи. Граф был либералом. По мнению Карсона, даже излишне.  
Пока граф, забыв об остывающих блинчиках, жадно глотал столбцы свежего «Таймс», спустились молодые леди — леди Мэри и леди Эдит.  
— Когда Анна рассказала мне, я подумала, что ей это приснилось, — рыжеволосая, отчаянно некрасивая Эдит, ища поддержки, положила ладонь графу на плечо. Она всегда острее других воспринимала чужие трагедии. Её глаза покраснели и припухли, что особо ярко было заметно из-за бледной кожи и острого носика.  
Впрочем, даже леди Мэри в такой день оставила за порогом цинизм. Зато её хладнокровие и сдержанность помогали держаться остальным.  
— На борту был кто-нибудь из знакомых?  
— Ваша мать знает Астеров… По крайней мере, его. В прошлом месяце мы обедали с леди Розерс. Уверен, это не всё, — не отрывая глаз от газеты, ответил граф.  
— Говорили, что этот корабль — непотопляемый, — слабо возмутилась Эдит. Возмущала её, конечно, не чья-то ложь или похвальбы, а несправедливость, из-за которой ушли из жизни столько людей.  
— Каждая гора считается непокорённой, пока её не покорят. И каждый корабль непотопляем, пока его не потопят, — изрёк граф прописную истину.  
— Доброе утро, папа, — самой последней, с маленьким жёлтым конвертом в руке, в столовую вошла леди Сибил.  
— Доброе утро, — ради младшей из дочерей, светящейся ободряющей улыбкой даже в этот мрачный день, граф отложил газету. — Что это?  
— Телеграмма. Только что принесли.  
Сибил выбрала рогалик с маслом, старшие девочки ограничились несладкой овсянкой: горе горем, а за собственной фигурой никто, кроме них, следить не станет.  
Граф вскрыл конверт.  
Этого просто не могло быть.  
Граф спешно покинул столовую.  
— Как ужасно, — леди Кора, всё ещё лёжа в постели, читала свой «Скетч»** с той же новостью. О’Брайан не успела подать ей завтрак, а граф вошёл, не дождавшись даже ответного разрешения на стук. Он торопился подняться в их с женой спальню, но теперь замер в нерешительности. Слова в телеграмме означали не просто трагедию в семье. Это был судьбоносный, поворотный момент в её истории. Эти слова меняли всё.  
— А ведь Люси Розерс так ждала этого рейса! У меня просто нет слов… — сокрушалась леди Кора, пока граф собирался с мыслями. — А Джей Джей Астер был там? Ну, разумеется, его новую жену должны были спасти…  
— Пришла телеграмма от Джорджа Мёррея. Один из его партнёров имеет офис в Нью-Йорке, — наконец, начал граф. Леди Кора тут же обратилась в слух, понимая, что супруг неспроста потревожил её ранним утром.  
— Похоже… Похоже, Джеймс и Патрик были на борту.  
— Что? Не может быть! Они собирались плыть только в мае, — не поверила леди Кора.  
— У них изменились планы. Их имена в списке пассажиров.  
Горничная подала завтрак на кроватном столике, но у леди Коры, очевидно, пропал аппетит.  
— Их ведь спасли? — с надеждой спросила она.  
— Похоже, что нет, — не смягчая, покачал головой граф. Ему невыносимо больно было разочаровывать жену, но для него самого никакой надежды не оставила уже телеграмма. И чем раньше они поймут ситуацию, тем эффективнее ею распорядятся.  
— Обоих? — охнула леди Кора. Она была в шоке, как показалось графу. И тут же заставила его гордиться собой, мгновенно собравшись с силами: — Расскажи всё Мэри! Она должна услышать об этом от тебя!

***

— Что говорит леди Кора? Она делилась с тобой? — Томас последний раз затянулся сигаретой и затушил окурок в банке из-под консервов. О’Брайан пожала плечами, тоже докуривая.  
— Пока неизвестно наверняка. Они облачатся в траур, организуют панихиду в сельской церкви и позовут на поминальную церемонию всех знакомых и родственников. Мёррей тоже должен будет приехать. Леди Кора рассчитывает переговорить с ним.  
— А граф? Как он настроен?  
Видит бог, Томас не был социалистом. Ему казалось естественным и логичным положение вещей в мире, где потомки древних аристократичных родов по определению выше детей крестьян и лавочников. Томас был амбициозен, но он был реалист. Выше головы не прыгнешь, а планку тебе ставит твоё рождение. Эта планка есть у слуг, другая планка — у женщин. Старшая дочь графа, леди Мэри, едва ли согласилась бы с ним. Кроме того, дело осложняют американские деньги леди Коры.  
Американцы. Они любят реформы.  
— Скептически, мне кажется. Мистер Джеймс и мистер Патрик — его близкая родня, а после свадьбы леди Мэри и мистера Патрика семья в любом случае объединилась бы и титул с поместьем вместе с приданым леди Коры достались бы прямым потомкам графа. Но теперь… — О’Брайан сморщилась. — По закону всё перейдёт к другому. Нового наследника никто не знает. Он существует на бумаге, четвероюродный кузен графа, кажется. То ли юрист, сын врача, то ли врач, сын юриста. Из Манчестера, как я слышала. Если он получит имение, нам придётся ему прислуживать, ведь так?  
— Не торопи события. — Томас приглядывал за тем, как плотники восстанавливают разрушенный во время недавней грозы навес для дров. Сельские парни, вызвавшиеся помочь хозяину за «спасибо» и хороший обед. Томас чувствовал лёгкое превосходство. Тяжёлая физическая работа, не требующая особого ума, никогда его не прельщала. — Граф здоров и силён. Можешь мне поверить, я несколько недель прислуживал ему за переодеванием. Он умрёт нескоро, к тому времени нас может уже тут не быть. Да и всё ещё может поменяться.  
— Поменяться? У графа нет сыновей. Леди Мэри — женщина, она не наследует. Что тут поменяется? — зло обронила О’Брайан.  
— Два предыдущих наследника погибли в одну ночь. С этим тоже может случиться неприятность. Быть может, у графа найдётся более приятный родственник. Хотя бы не юрист. Или не врач, кто уж он там.  
Врач или юрист, Томаса это не волновало. Врачи и юристы жили на одной улице с лавкой его отца, и Томас успел узнать этот народ. Работающий человек не вызывал того трепета и уважения, что настоящий аристократ. Среди титулованных особ попадаются очень разные люди — и пьяницы, и скряги, и дураки, и подлецы. Но рождение в Семье вроде семейства Кроули, воспитание и привитое с детства умение преподнести себя отличали аристократов от простых смертных. И прислуга не чувствовала себя униженной, исполняя их приказания. Чаще всего.  
Выполнять приказы юриста? Боже, нет. Это ниже его достоинства. О’Брайан права.  
— Ступай в дом, пока миссис Хьюс тебя не хватилась, — посоветовал Томас. — Леди может что-нибудь понадобиться.  
О’Брайан смерила его презрительным взглядом. Потом глянула на мастерящих навес плотников и ухмыльнулась. Томас раздражённо закатил глаза.  
— Карсон мне поручил следить за ними. Не считай, что знаешь всё обо всех, — вслух заметил он, хотя О’Брайан ничего и не сказала. Но она знала, и он знал, что она знала. — Иди уже на кухню, попей там чаю и согрейся.  
Колючий тон был призван скрыть неловкую заботу, что иногда проскальзывала в словах и делах Томаса. Томас внимателен, и он заметил, как зябко О’Брайан потирает руки. Но лучше он сделает вид, что ему надоела её компания и бессловесные подколки, чем скажет доброе слово. О’Брайан первая сожрёт его за эту слабость.  
— Я сделаю тебе. Зайди минут через десять, уже будет готово.  
По лицу и голосу О’Брайан тоже нельзя было сказать, что она переживает за Томаса.  
Это была их общая игра.  
Томас остался один. Несмотря на свои заявления, он с явным удовольствием следил за одним из молодых парней, крутящихся во дворе. Разгорячившись от работы, тот скинул стёганую телогрейку и остался в одной рубашке, что намокла от пота и совсем не скрывала его сильное тело.  
Томас достал портсигар. Курение — отличный способ изобразить, что ты занят. И отличная ширма для подглядывающего.  
Карсон не говорил, что за работниками нужно следить. Он попросил проверить результат их работы, когда они закончат, и позвать его, если будут проблемы. Томас никогда не упускал маленькие радости жизни, если был шанс.  
Пока он курил, то изредка кидал якобы случайные взгляды на понравившегося ему молодого человека. Тот, конечно же, или не замечал эти взгляды, или же списывал их на соглядатайство, а потому только трудился усерднее. Это Томасу тоже нравилось — он чувствовал своё влияние и в каком-то смысле власть над этими людьми. Приятно быть начальником, даже над деревенскими простачками.  
На кухне его дожидался остывающий чай и утренняя газета, которую успели помусолить всем домом. О’Брайн уже куда-то ушла. Может, её позвала леди, может, нужно было почистить что-то из одежды, а может, миссис Хьюс поручила ей руководить горничными во время генеральной уборки одного из помещений. О’Брайан никогда не убирала комнаты сама, но надзирать и командовать любила не меньше Томаса.  
Младшая кухарка, Дейзи, встретила Томаса совершенно влюблёнными глазами. Томаса она бы не заинтересовала, даже если бы он в принципе любил женщин. Но девочка была хорошая, добрая и услужливая. Томас позволял ей исполнять его мелкие прихоти, а сам взамен мягко подтрунивал и иногда беззлобно дразнил. Помимо внимания, которое ему, безусловно, льстило, немалое удовольствие доставляли обиженные гримасы Уильяма, влюблённого в маленькую дурочку до безумия. Манипулировать этими двумя было забавно, хотя миссис Патмор и миссис Хьюс посматривали на Томаса неодобрительно за такие шуточки и нередко устраивали ему выволочку.  
Зашёл, прихрамывая на правую ногу, Бейтс. Новый графский камердинер раздражал Томаса одним своим видом. Подумать только, на пути к заветной должности его обскакал какой-то одноногий Джон Сильвер! Томас с трудом представлял, как человек с таким увечьем будет ежедневно подниматься в хозяйскую половину дома по узеньким лестницам, сможет ли он носить багаж, если передвигается только с тростью, и не придётся ли подыскивать кому-то ему на смену во время больших званых ужинов, ведь едва ли калека достаточно ловко обращается с подносом. Неясно было, зачем в дом взяли человека, столь очевидно не подходящего, и как это допустил Карсон. Томас намеревался давить на то, что Бейтс не справляется с обязанностями, начиная с первого же дня. Карсон не потерпит снижения стандартов для прислуги, он прислушается к Томасу и добьётся, чтобы Бейтса уволили. И граф снова перейдёт в распоряжение Томаса. Во второй раз он должность камердинера не упустит!  
Бейтс о своём печальном будущем пока что не догадывался, а потому спокойно уселся за стол с графскими воротничками. Они были чисты как снег, Томас немало усилий приложил к этому сам, но Бейтс делал вид, что совершенство ещё не достигнуто и что достичь идеала по плечу только ему.  
— Вам помочь, мистер Бейтс? — дружелюбно предложила Анна, зашедшая буквально на несколько минут позже. Томас удивился. Из всех горничных в доме Анна была самой ответственной и трудолюбивой, поэтому работы у неё всегда было изрядно. Девушка, должно быть, уже выжата досуха, но всё ещё готова взвалить на себя чужие обязанности? Это точно неспроста.  
— Нет-нет, всё в порядке, я справляюсь. Впрочем, буду благодарен, если вы принесёте новую свечу: тут темновато, а я хотел ещё кое-что подшить.  
Анна улыбнулась и проскользнула в кладовку. Вернувшись, она поменяла чадящий огарок на свежую свечу, приготовила чай и себе, и Бейтсу и села с ним рядом.  
Томас наблюдал за происходящим из кресла у камина, загородившись газетой и подсматривая через край. Мягкие улыбки, стеснительные переглядки, неловкое молчание — всё было как на ладони. Даже если они сами ещё не поняли.  
На секунду Томасу стало завидно. Анна была ему симпатична, она бывала добра даже к нему, и у самого Томаса не возникало желания её уязвить. Добродушная, но сильная и принципиальная, она не зря была для леди не только горничной, но и подругой. Насколько служанка вообще может быть подругой леди. Если бы Томасу это было доступно, он бы выбрал Анну себе в спутницы. Он бы постарался добиться именно её внимания и любви. Если бы он был другим человеком — не тем, кто испортит жизнь любой женщины. В этом Томас проявлял своеобразное благородство: он даже не пытался.  
Но если бы Томас захотел, ему бы пришлось напрячься. Возможно, пришлось бы перекроить всего себя, свой характер и поведение. А Бейтсу не пришлось. Бейтсу хватило просто прийти в Даунтон. Это было несправедливо. Томас прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в том, какие у него достоинства и недостатки. Томас молод и красив, довольно умён и начитан, аккуратен и хорошо выполняет свою работу. Так почему лысеющему калеке проще вызвать симпатию, чем ему?  
Так оставлять нельзя. Бейтс должен уйти. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Savoy» — легендарный ресторан при одноимённом отеле. Достопримечательность Лондона, одно из главных заведений того времени, где могла позволить себе кутнуть европейская аристократия, «чтобы было не зазорно».  
** Daily Sketch — популярное ежедневное издание, известное своей консервативной и вместе с тем популистской направленностью. Именно эту газету выписывала леди Кроули.


	2. Глава 1. Предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться

_Август, 1913 год._

С утренним поездом ожидали прибытия герцога Кроссби.  
Леди Мэри прекрасно помнила молодого человека, последняя встреча с которым состоялась несколько лет назад. Ей тогда было всего семнадцать, и она никак не могла рассчитывать на внимание известного острослова и денди, буквально в полчаса собравшего вокруг себя самых хорошеньких барышень. Герцог Кроссби — тогда ещё просто лорд Джереми — вовсю шутил и много танцевал, и к концу вечера буквально в каждой девичьей стайке только и разговоров было, что об обаятельном младшем сыне влиятельного герцога. Леди Мэри, уже допущенная на бал, но одетая в «детское», чувствовала себя невидимкой. Лишь гордость не позволила ей раскиснуть. В конце концов, она дочь графа и ни за что не покажет свою слабость.  
И всё же остаток ночи девушка прорыдала в подушку. Молодой лорд был очень красив и непозволительно хорошо танцевал.  
Наутро была охота. И неожиданно для всех — в первую очередь для неё самой — лорд Джереми пригласил Мэри сопровождать его. Решив про себя: «Ни за что!», леди Мэри незамедлительно согласилась.  
Обе собаки убежали за подбитой лордом уткой, и слуге пришлось поспешить за ними, чтобы гончие в запале не разодрали птицу. На несколько минут молодые люди оказались наедине.  
— Вы не первый раз на охоте, ведь так? — улыбаясь, спросил лорд Джереми, самолично перезаряжая ружьё. Он вообще очень немногое позволял делать за него слуге.  
Леди Мэри растерялась. С того момента, когда все разъезжались от замка и разбивались по парам, это были первые произнесённые лордом слова.  
— Отец брал меня с собой в прошлом году, — ответила она, сердито посмотрев на лорда. Она и сама не знала, почему согласилась охотиться с ним.  
— И стрелять разрешал? — ружьё тем временем было прочищено и перезаряжено, и лорд Джереми вытирал испачканные в копоти со ствола ладони какой-то ветошью.  
— Н-нет, — запнулась застигнутая врасплох Мэри.  
— Тогда, может, хотите попробовать? — лорд кивнул на ружьё.  
Леди Мэри хотела. Даже очень.  
— Не уверена, что справлюсь, — с наигранным сомнением протянула она, не желая так легко сдаваться.  
— Я помогу, — уверенно оборвал её возражения лорд и как-то внезапно оказался совсем близко. — Думаю, вы видели и знаете, как правильно держать ружьё, однако оно тяжёлое, так что, если не возражаете, я придержу его за приклад. И лучше вам снять перчатки. Здесь очень нежный спусковой механизм.  
Двустволка приятно легла в руки. Левой Мэри придерживала ствол, приклад упёрся ей в правое плечо. Лорд Джереми почти — между ними была пара сантиметров, не больше, — прижимался сзади, левой рукой направляя ствол, правой придерживая тяжёлый приклад и слегка касаясь лежащих на нём же пальцев Мэри.  
— Видите «насечку» в конце ствола? Выбрав цель, постарайтесь навести ружьё на неё, ориентируясь на эту насечку, — приятный голос вибрировал над самым ухом.  
— Вы имеете в виду прицел? — насмешливо уточнила леди Мэри, задетая высокомерием лорда. Тот, однако, ничуть не смутился — наоборот, легко рассмеялся.  
— Да, прицел. Кого мы хотим подбить?.. — возможно, леди Мэри показалось, но «мы» прозвучало как-то особенно. С намёком. Дыхание, до того ровное и спокойное, сбилось.  
— Не знаю. Не вижу ни одной птицы, — она и правда их не видела. Деревья плыли перед глазами, смазываясь в зеленоватую рябь. Парящая от жары земля отнюдь не облегчала задачу.  
— Тогда, может, выберем дичь покрупнее? — повинуясь рукам лорда, ружьё двинулось в сторону, опустилось, и прямо напротив «насечки»-прицела неожиданно оказалась размытая фигура возвращающегося слуги. — Движущаяся мишень. Прекрасно.  
Мэри неуверенно рассмеялась, не зная наверняка, шутит лорд или же нет.  
— Хороший охотник должен учитывать массу факторов, — менторским тоном начитывал лорд Джереми ей на ухо. При этом он тщательно следил за тем, чтобы ружьё оставалось нацеленным на приближающегося слугу. — Размер дичи, скорость её передвижения, самые уязвимые точки... Обычно это голова и сердце, но ноги тоже неплохо — выстрел по ногам позволит обездвижить дичь, чтобы затем нагнать её и добить, — лорд чуть приподнял ствол ружья, дабы прицел смотрел точнёхонько в сердце. — Впрочем, говорят, если не убить животное сразу, оно успеет почувствовать страх от приближения смерти и это испортит вкус его мяса. Если честно, ни разу не замечал.  
Слуга был ещё слишком далеко и не смотрел на охотников, но леди Мэри всё равно было не по себе. Особенно когда лорд заговорил про мясо.  
— Между прочим, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжал тот, — в среде аристократии несчастные случаи на охоте весьма распространены. И кто знает, сколько из них были действительно несчастны и действительно случайны...  
Лорд осторожно, стремясь к максимальной тишине, взвёл курок, затем мягко направил руку леди Мэри к спусковому крючку, придерживая её пальцы своими. О всяком расстоянии между ними можно было забыть — лорд крепко прижимался сзади, своим дыханием согревая щёку Мэри.  
— Мне вот никогда не нравился Джим. Он ужасно занудный. — С трудом сосредоточившись на его словах, леди Мэри вспомнила, что так зовут слугу. — Представляете, он постоянно говорит, что меня нельзя оставлять наедине с юными особами. Дескать, я плохо на них влияю и вообще всячески развращаю невинные умы... — лорд снова тихо рассмеялся и очень мягко коснулся губами разгорячённого виска Мэри. — Бог ты мой, уж не жар ли у вас? — обеспокоенно воскликнул он, мгновенно отвлекаясь от охоты. Твёрдо перехватив ружьё, забрал его у леди Мэри, отставил к засадному щиту и коснулся тыльной стороной ладони уже её лба. — Пожалуй, нам стоит вернуться к остальным. Джим!  
Слуга, встрепенувшись, посмотрел на своего господина и припустил лёгкой трусцой в их направлении. По лицу лорда Джереми невозможно было понять, о чём он говорил минуту назад.  
— Джим, у тебя, кажется, была фляга с водой.  
— Да, милорд, — фляга с перекинутого через плечо ремня даже выглядела увесисто.  
Лорд смочил свой платок в холодной воде и бережно обвёл вспотевший лоб Мэри. Приятная прохлада помогла девушке прийти в себя.  
— Мы возвращаемся в замок, Джим. Леди Мэри, кажется, сморило от духоты.  
Слуга неодобрительно покосился на лорда, но не посмел усомниться в его словах. По крайней мере, вслух.  
Утка упала в перевязанный шнурком мешок для добычи, притороченный к седлу, фляга вернулась на плечо Джима, собаки — на поводки. Оба — и слуга, и лорд — помогли леди Мэри забраться на лошадь, и небольшая кавалерия двинулась в сторону дома. Проехать предстояло не меньше трёх миль, а у Мэри всё ещё темнело перед глазами и кружилась голова.  
Всю дорогу лорд Джереми держался поблизости, часто подъезжая совсем вплотную, придерживая Мэри за локоть и интересуясь о её самочувствии. Пару раз в ход снова шёл смоченный холодной водой платок.  
Когда они подъехали к замку, лорд Джереми проследил за тем, как леди Мэри спешивается, убедился, что её не растрясло ещё больше за время в пути, и направился в дом, рассчитывая найти там леди Кору или кого-нибудь ещё из старших дам. Перед уходом он велел Джиму позаботиться о их лошадях и отнести дичь на кухню.  
Джим, однако, приказание лорда исполнил не сразу. Дождавшись, когда тот скроется в дверях, слуга подошёл к леди Мэри, пытающейся избавиться от ощущения чужого дыхания на шее, и вполголоса заметил:  
— На вашем месте, если позволите, я бы держался от него подальше.  
Леди Мэри вспыхнула пуще прежнего.  
— Кажется, я не просила ничьих советов. _Если позволите_, — ядовито процедила она, коря себя за безалаберность.  
— Как скажете, — поджал губы Джим и ушёл, не сказав больше ни слова.  
Лорд Джереми тем же вечером уехал в своё поместье, и больше они с тех пор не виделись.  
И вот теперь, спустя почти пять лет, он сам изъявил желание навестить «старых друзей». Безусловно, ни для кого не секрет, как изменилось их положение. И ни для кого не секрет, что леди Мэри — одна из самых перспективных невест в Британии. А у новоиспечённого герцога Кроссби, по слухам, весьма неблагополучно обстоят финансовые дела. Неужели же после всего случившегося он на что-то рассчитывает?..  
— Карсон.  
Леди не подобает спускаться вприпрыжку по лестнице и бежать за своим дворецким. Поэтому Карсон, обернувшись на оклик, нахмурился. Но ничего не сказал, разумеется. Ведь дворецкому, в свою очередь, не подобает указывать леди. И то, что Карсону позволяется безнаказанно бросать на леди Мэри осуждающие взгляды, — показатель его высокого положения в этом доме и особенных, доверительных отношений с Семьёй. В конце концов, леди Мэри он знал ещё малюткой в забавных детских панталонах.  
— Да, миледи? — сдержанно отозвался Карсон, когда леди Мэри приблизилась на достаточное расстояние и сбавила шаг.  
— Уверена, что к приезду герцога вы приведёте поместье в идеальное состояние и что все слуги будут вежливы и почтительны с нашим гостем.  
— Истинно так, миледи, — согласно кивнул Карсон. Достойная встреча гостя и организация его пребывания в доме — это вопрос чести семьи Кроули, а значит, его, Карсона, личная ответственность.  
— Знаю, это прозвучит странно и вы даже можете почувствовать себя оскорблённым моим предположением, Карсон, но... — леди Мэри на секунду сделалась необычайно похожей на свою бабушку, леди Вайолет. У той бывало в точности такое же выражение лица, когда она замысливала очередную интригу. — ...не может ли случиться так, что герцогу у нас не понравится и он в скорейшем времени захочет покинуть наш, вне всякого сомнения, гостеприимный дом?  
У Карсона от удивления на секунду пропал дар речи. По всему выходило, что леди Мэри подбивает его на нечто кощунственное. Неуважение к гостю. Однако отказывать своей любимице Карсон никогда не умел. Кроме того, он был свято убеждён, что даже у самой странной прихоти леди есть весомое оправдание. Вряд ли леди Мэри стала бы просить его о подобном, не будь у неё на то серьёзных причин.  
— Это действительно звучит весьма странно, миледи... — чопорно начал Карсон. — ...но мне почему-то кажется, что так и будет, — не меняя интонаций, добавил он, позволив себе намёк на улыбку.  
Леди Мэри, улыбнувшись со всей признательностью, коротко пожала его ладонь, довольная своей находчивостью и тем, что у неё наконец появился союзник. Объяснить отцу внезапную антипатию к молодому герцогу она бы не смогла, а с матери довольно и той чудовищной истории с Памуком. Не хватало ещё добавлять в список её прегрешений сомнительный эпизод на охоте.  
Ещё раз поблагодарив Карсона, леди Мэри поспешила наверх — перебрать свой гардероб. Перед герцогом она предстанет во всём великолепии — пусть как следует осознает, чего будет жестоко лишён.  
Карсон же тем временем мучительно соображал, как ему исполнить данное обещание.  
С одной стороны, внешне всё должно было выглядеть благообразно и никто из домашних и из Семьи не должен был заметить неладное. С другой, чтобы герцог уехал в кратчайшие сроки, его неудобства должны быть значительными. Карсон был далеко не дурак и понимал, зачем тот едет в Даунтон. Слышал он также и о том, что молодой наследник из-за расточительности предыдущего герцога стеснён в средствах и крайне нуждается в удачной женитьбе. Это создавало дополнительные помехи, поскольку новый герцог Кроссби слыл в обществе человеком целеустремлённым и весьма крутым по нраву.  
— Миссис Хьюс, я хочу, чтобы для герцога Кроссби приготовили малую гостевую комнату, — обратился Карсон к проходящей мимо домоправительнице. Миссис Хьюс, замерев на полпути, недоумённо нахмурилась.  
— Вы сказали, малую? Но почему её? Это ведь самая холодная гостевая в доме. И там уже очень давно не перетягивали стены...  
— Именно, миссис Хьюс.  
Карсон — вы только подумайте! — заговорщически оглянулся и поманил домоправительницу за собой, в более укромную часть коридора, где бы их не услышали другие.  
— Обещайте никому не говорить. Я не стал бы разглашать этот секрет, но, боюсь, без вас мне просто не справиться. Так вы обещаете?  
— Да-да, конечно, — торопливо кивнула миссис Хьюс, польщённая и доверием, и тем, как высоко Карсон ценит её способности.  
— Мне дали понять, что герцог Кроссби — не самый желанный в Даунтоне гость. Тем не менее прямо отказать ему в визите господа не могли, поэтому ответственность за то, чтобы как можно скорее выдворить герцога из дома, ложится на нас. Разумеется, это должно быть не слишком очевидно. И никакой грубости со стороны слуг! — грозно нахмурившись, поспешил уточнить Карсон, как будто в том была необходимость.  
— Ох, вот как... — миссис Хьюс задумалась. — А могу я узнать, кто именно попросил вас об этом?  
— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы эта информация осталась в тайне.  
— Что ж, хорошо, я поняла. Но уж, по крайней мере, это явно был не граф? — осмелилась предположить миссис Хьюс.  
— Да, не граф. И ему лучше не знать о нашей авантюре, — признал с неохотой Карсон. Он боялся, что сейчас миссис Хьюс поочерёдно выведет из-под подозрения всех, кроме леди Мэри, но домоправительница остановилась на достигнутом. Карсон был благодарен небесам, что ему не пришлось лгать и выкручиваться.  
— Что-нибудь, кроме комнаты, вы уже придумали? — перешла к делу миссис Хьюс.  
— Я подумал о креветочном супе.  
— О супе? — переспросила миссис Хьюс.  
— У милорда герцога, как мне стало известно, аллергия на морепродукты. Сначала я собирался исключить их из меню, но теперь...  
— А вот это действительно неплохо. Я передам миссис Патмор исправленное меню. И велю ей добавить закуски из морепродуктов во все ближайшие обеды и ужины, — поддержала идею домоправительница.  
Они с Карсоном обменялись понимающими взглядами. Если бы только господа знали, сколько власти сосредоточено в руках кухарок...  
— А что насчёт камердинера? Герцог привезёт своего или?..  
— Нет, кажется, с герцогом вообще не будет никого из слуг, — припомнил Карсон.  
— Что ж, в таком случае можно доверить его Уильяму. Не имею ничего против Уильяма, он славный малый, но, согласитесь, камердинер из него никакой.  
— Вы жестокая женщина, миссис Хьюс! — восхищённо приподнял брови Карсон. — Клянусь, если когда-нибудь мне доведётся разозлить вас, я буду настороже.  
— Вы не знаете и половины, мистер Карсон, — польщённо улыбнулась домоправительница в ответ.  
Обсудив дополнительно некоторые моменты, они разошлись каждый по своим делам, чрезвычайно довольные друг другом.  
На следующий день в половине десятого вся прислуга, как и положено, выстроилась для встречи гостя. Мистер Карсон особо выделил, какую большую честь представляет для них визит в дом настоящего герцога крови, и имел долгий обстоятельный разговор с Уильямом, которому велел прислуживать герцогу на время его приезда. Карсон очень надеялся, что его внушения на грани запугивания окажут на Уильяма достаточное давление, чтобы тот начал волноваться и с чем-нибудь напортачил.  
Томас, судя по недовольному лицу, был немало задет тем, что высокопоставленного гостя поручили не ему, но в кои-то веки ничего не сказал. Карсон даже удивился его покладистости.  
Автомобиль, нанятый герцогом на станции, подъехал к дому ровно без четверти десять, как и ожидалось. Подобная пунктуальность, несмотря на полученное поручение, не могла не найти отклик в душе Карсона. Когда на гравийную дорожку перед домом легко ступил молодой человек весьма привлекательной наружности в идеально отглаженной сорочке и начищенных до зеркального блеска ботинках, уверенность Карсона подверглась ещё большему испытанию. Мягкая улыбка, с которой герцог оглядел сперва само достопочтенное семейство, а затем и всех слуг, не исключая даже малютку Дейзи, лишь дополнила привлекательный образ. Карсон гадал, чем же герцог Кроссби так не угодил леди Мэри, что она решилась нарушить святой обычай английского гостеприимства.  
— Приветствую, господа. Лорд Грэнтэм, необычайно рад вас видеть, — перекинув трость в свободную руку, герцог протянул графу ладонь для рукопожатия.  
— Ох, герцог, и мы рады, что вы решились навестить нас, — лучезарная улыбка графа не выдавала ни тени беспокойства или недовольства. Давно знающий своего хозяина Карсон видел, что граф вполне искренен.  
— Полагаю, вы помните мою жену Кору и моих дочерей? — широким жестом окинул граф всех четверых.  
— Несомненно, — герцог с явным удовольствием оглядел прекрасных леди. — Если не ошибаюсь, на той встрече у маркиза Флинтшира вы соизволили протанцевать со мной чудесную кадриль, — обратился он затем к леди Кроули. Та удивлённо засмеялась, также протягивая руку.  
— Вы помните?  
— Разве может быть иначе? — герцог прихватил обтянутую перчаткой ладонь и мягко погладил её большим пальцем, уверенно встретив прямой взгляд леди. Леди Кроули заулыбалась уже не так спокойно, больше смущённо, но глаз не отвела, хотя во взгляде герцога ей — и не только ей — почудилось нечто неправильное. Продлись это чуть дольше, и скандала было бы не миновать, но спустя несколько секунд герцог отпустил руку графини и перевёл взгляд на сестёр.  
— Леди Мэри, леди Эдит и леди Сибил, конечно же, — поочерёдно поприветствовал герцог молодых хозяек, ни на секунду не прекращая улыбаться. Девушки, в свою очередь, присели в книксене, причём леди Эдит явственно покраснела, смущённая тем, что герцог запомнил её, обычно незаметную на фоне сестёр.  
Пожалуй, Карсон начинал разделять опасения леди Мэри.  
— Познакомьтесь, герцог, это наш дворецкий, Карсон. Без него мы как без рук. Что бы вам ни понадобилось, смело обращайтесь к нему, — лорд Грэнтэм, похоже, не заметил, какое впечатление производит гость на леди. Карсон же вынужден был поприветствовать гостя с подобающим почтением.  
— Надеюсь, ваше пребывание в аббатстве Даунтон будет приятным и запомнится вам самым лучшим образом. Слуги отнесут багаж в вашу комнату. И насколько я понимаю, вы приехали без камердинера...  
— Если позволите, я буду вам прислуживать во время вашего визита, — Томас, выдержав идеальную осанку, сделал короткий шаг вперёд и чётким кивком поприветствовал господина. Герцог улыбнулся и ему.  
«Вот же стервец! — не удержался от мысленного ругательства Карсон. — То-то он был таким тихим, когда услышал о назначении Уильяма».  
Разумеется, одёрнуть Томаса прямо при Семье и при герцоге — как бы недостоин тот ни был — Карсон не мог. Уильям, по счастью, слишком оторопел, чтобы возмущаться, а когда он наконец сообразил, что только что произошло, господа уже двинулись в направлении дома.  
— Кто успел, тот и съел, — не дрогнув ни единым мускулом на лице, заметил Томас, подхватывая пару чемоданов герцога. Уильяму не оставалось ничего иного, как взять другие два и проследовать за Томасом в малую гостевую.  
— Эх, вся ваша воспитательная речь насмарку, — поддела Карсона улыбающаяся миссис Хьюс.  
— Не вижу ничего смешного, — недовольно возразил Карсон. — Это прямое нарушение субординации, совершенно недопустимое в приличном поместье. Очевидно, я плохо справляюсь со своими обязанностями, раз...  
— Бросьте, мистер Карсон, — миссис Хьюс решительно пресекла его приступ самоуничижения. — Вы отлично справляетесь со своими обязанностями. Это Томас вечно ставит всем нам палки в колёса. Если б он при этом не был прекрасным первым лакеем и камердинером, я бы уже давно посоветовала вам его рассчитать. Однако на больших приёмах он незаменим. Неизвестно, как скоро мы сможем подобрать кого-нибудь ему на замену, да чтобы обладал всеми необходимыми навыками и опытом.  
— В том-то и дело. Мы не можем избавиться от него, а значит, мне давно уже стоило бы найти к нему подход. Но я так и не смог подобрать рычаги давления на него. К моим выговорам он совершенно глух, — проворчал Карсон, наблюдая за тем, как расходятся по своим рабочим местам остальные слуги.  
— Знаете, мистер Карсон, мне почему-то кажется, что дело именно в этом. К выговорам Томас слишком привычен, он не воспринимает их всерьёз. Как ни странно, я бы попробовала применить к нему метод пряника, уж коли метод кнута недейственен.  
— Пряника? — удивлённо переспросил Карсон. — Я должен поощрять его непослушание?  
— Напротив. Я имею в виду, Томас не избалован похвалами. Возможно, если вы несколько раз отметите его старание и поблагодарите за усердие там, где он действительно был полезен, он начнёт относиться к вам и вашему мнению иначе. Будет стараться заслужить ваше одобрение и уважение.  
— Вы полагаете, это сработает?  
— Я полагаю, стоит попытаться. В конце концов, никогда не поздно вернуться к выговорам, — пожала плечами миссис Хьюс.  
Карсон не на шутку задумался.

***

— Ещё раз... Как тебя зовут? — переспросил герцог. Очевидно, он полагал, что просто не расслышал имени камердинера.  
— Томас, милорд, — ответил Барроу, донельзя гордый собой. Как он обскакал этого неумеху Уильяма!  
— Ах, верно... Ты камердинер графа?  
Герцог, откинувшись, сидел на краю постели, наблюдал, как слуга раскладывает его вещи, и легкомысленно помахивал тросточкой.  
— Нет, милорд. Я первый лакей. Камердинер графа — мистер Бейтс, и он не прислуживает никому больше.  
— О, вот как... Важная шишка этот мистер Бейтс, не так ли? — прищурился герцог, с хитринкой во взгляде посматривая на Барроу. Тот лишь сдержанно улыбнулся.  
Чтобы скрыть своё недовольство, Томас отвернулся и продолжил заниматься багажом герцога.  
— Знаешь, Томас, я считаю себя достаточно внимательным человеком и не мог не заметить кое-что... — потеряв интерес к Бейтсу, сменил тему герцог.  
— Милорд? — Томас вопросительно выгнул бровь, прервав разбор багажа. В руках у него оказалась стопка чистого белья, на котором Томас заметил вышитые светло-голубым монограммы.  
— Ваш дворецкий был недоволен, когда ты вызвался прислуживать мне. Он назначил кого-то другого на это место, ведь так?  
Томас бросил на герцога короткий взгляд, однако тот не выглядел недовольным. Томас подумал, что правда его не разозлит.  
— Возможно.  
Герцог кивнул каким-то своим мыслям.  
— Ты, верно, уже давно работаешь в этом доме? — продолжил он свой непонятный допрос. С чего бы герцога интересовала жизнь простого камердинера?.. Впрочем, быть может, он просто соскучился в поезде.  
— Два с половиной года, — с затаённой гордостью ответил Томас, складывая бельё той же ровной стопкой на полку. Он действительно продержался здесь относительно долго, особенно учитывая неприязненное отношение к нему большей части прислуги.  
— Начинал, наверное, как младший лакей?  
— Да, — Томас переложил последние коробочки и, встав на специальную табуретку, закинул пустой чемодан на шкаф, к трём его «братьям» поменьше.  
— Неплохой карьерный рост. Будь в доме ещё один лорд, ты бы уже стал его личным камердинером. Жалеешь, наверное, что у графа только дочери?  
Барроу посмотрел на герцога с положенным возмущением. Тот рассуждал о недопустимых даже среди слуг вещах.  
Однако, наткнувшись на смеющийся взгляд, Томас понял, что герцог намеренно поддразнивал его. Отчитывать герцога за фривольные речи было бы слишком глупо и означало бы, что Томас повёлся на его розыгрыш. Ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как вытянуться во фрунт — пусть герцог заодно оценит его осанку — и с достоинством спросить, не нуждается ли господин в чём-нибудь ещё.  
— Нет, полагаю, до вечера ты свободен. Перед ужином поможешь мне переодеться.  
— Как прикажете, милорд, — поклонившись, Томас вышел из малой гостевой.  
Герцог произвёл на него слишком смешанное впечатление, чтобы долго держать это в себе.  
О’Брайан нашлась там же, где и всегда, — в обеденной комнате прислуги. Днём леди больше переодеваться не будет, и О’Брайан спокойно попивала свой заслуженный чай, читая забытую кем-то на столе газету.  
— Дейзи, милая, ты не могла бы и мне налить чая? — светским тоном попросил Томас, усаживаясь рядом с извечной наперсницей всех своих радостей и горестей. Кухарка спело покраснела, ойкнула, пробормотала что-то утвердительное и умчалась за чистой чашкой.  
— И не надоедает тебе играть с этим хрупким цветочком*? — брезгливо поинтересовалась О’Брайан, поднимая взгляд от «Скетча».  
— Брось. Девочке ещё очень повезло. Кто-нибудь другой на моём месте вполне мог бы воспользоваться её доверчивостью, — Томас вытряхнул из кармана сигареты, молча протянул одну О’Брайан, а когда та отказалась, закусил её кончик сам, поднося к другому концу зажжённую спичку.  
— Вот, Томас, твой чай, — Дейзи поставила перед ним полную чашку, и Томас даже не сомневался, что в ней ровно две ложки сахара — девочка во всём старалась ему угодить.  
— Спасибо, Дейзи, ты очень любезна. Но разве миссис Патмор ещё тебя не потеряла? — изобразил удивление Томас.  
На лице Дейзи промелькнул мгновенный испуг. Секунду в ней боролись желание побыть ещё немного в компании красавчика лакея и страх перед громогласной поварихой. Наконец, страх победил и Дейзи сломя голову бросилась на кухню, забыв даже сказать хоть пару слов на прощание.  
— Ты прав, — поджала губы вечно всем недовольная О’Брайан. — Ей очень повезло, что ты в ней не заинтересован. Хотя, клянусь, иногда мне кажется, что ради возможности кому-нибудь насолить ты готов даже наступить на горло своим... склонностям.  
Совсем не безобидная шутка, если подумать, однако Томас давно привык не обращать внимания на поддёвки О’Брайан. Вот и сейчас он просто пожал плечами и отпил свой чай. Как он и полагал, сахара было ровно столько, сколько нужно.  
— Как тебе этот герцог? — перевела разговор О’Брайан, видя, что её ядовитые слова не достигли цели. — У него довольно паршивая репутация, как я слышала.  
— Да, я не удивлён. Специфический он... человек, — Томас выдохнул горьковатый дым, после которого чай казался ещё слаще. — Не думаю, что они с леди Мэри поладят.  
— Они настолько разные?  
— Нет, наоборот, — покачал головой Томас. — Слишком похожи.  
— Да что ты? И чем же? — жадно ловя каждое слово, спросила О’Брайан. Томас не сомневался, что его мнение, пусть и в слегка отцензуренном варианте, попадёт прямиком в очаровательные ушки леди Коры, а оттуда и до графа недалеко. Поэтому стоило быть весьма осторожным, выбирая выражения.  
— Ну... Они оба, например, не стесняются прямо высказывать свои суждения, даже если знают, что кого-то их речи могут задеть. Оба предпочитают держать маску и не выказывать настоящих чувств. И оба довольно упёрты.  
— Ничего себе, какой полный портрет! Ты ведь пробыл наедине с герцогом не больше пяти-десяти минут. Откуда такие выводы? — усомнилась О’Брайан.  
— Не могу точно сказать, — покачал головой Томас. — Просто... ощущение.  
— Ощущение, — фыркнула О’Брайан. — Ты б ещё сказал, интуиция.  
— Может, и так, — не стал отрицать Томас. — Только помяни моё слово, леди Мэри ему откажет.  
— Посмотрим, — О’Брайан его рассуждения так и не убедили.  
Подошла миссис Хьюс и передала, что Томаса ждёт у себя мистер Карсон.  
Томас потушил сигарету, оправил ливрею и, глянув в начищенный до зеркального блеска поднос, пригладил выбившуюся из причёски прядку. О’Брайан напоследок злорадно ухмыльнулась, но пожелала удачи.  
Сидящий в своей каморке Карсон всегда напоминал Томасу старого паука. Подслеповатые глаза утратили остроту зрения, а скрипучие суставы не позволяют стремительно наброситься на попавшую в сеть добычу, но случайно залетевшую в самое логово муху сожрёт, не поморщившись. Особенно неуютно тут бывало тогда, когда Карсон просил прикрыть дверь. Сходство с паутинным коконом от этого усиливалось ещё больше.  
Томас зашёл в «кабинет» начальства.  
— Прикройте дверь, мистер Барроу, — немедля велел Карсон, хмуря седые брови. Томас с некоторой обречённостью исполнил эту просьбу и снова повернулся к дворецкому лицом.  
— Скажите, мистер Барроу... Как устроился наш гость?  
«Издалека начал», — изумился Томас. Обычно Карсон изворотливостью и длинными вступлениями не отличался.  
— Полагаю, он всем доволен, — с достоинством ответил Барроу, постаравшись ничем не выдать удивление.  
— Вот как... Он высказывал какие-нибудь пожелания? Может быть, говорил, чем собирается заняться?  
— Кхм... Нет. Никаких пожеланий.  
Томас недоумевал всё больше. Что же такое задумал Карсон, что не устроил ему разнос тут же, сразу и наверняка?  
— Значит, до вечернего переодевания он вас отпустил?  
— Именно так.  
— Хорошо. Мистер Барроу, я бы хотел вас попросить о небольшом одолжении.  
Томас слегка напрягся. Его так и не отчитали за его выходку, а теперь ещё и просили об одолжении... Да что такое крупное сдохло в лесу?  
— Насколько я помню, вы хорошо справляетесь с часами. Сегодня утром я заметил, что некоторые часы в доме отстают. Не могли бы вы выставить их все на одно время?  
— Да, разумеется, мне это будет нетрудно. Это всё? — спросил Томас, не веря, что отделался так легко.  
— Ммм, да, это всё.  
Карсон пошевелил нахмуренными бровями в знак прощания и уткнулся в какие-то бумажки, похожие на счета.  
Томас, коротко кивнув, покинул его каморку. Покачал головой в ответ на немой вопрос О’Брайан и поднялся наверх, намереваясь немедленно заняться часами. Он не столько хотел отработать неожиданно лёгкое отношение к нему Карсона, сколько нуждался в небольшом перерыве. Настройка часов, к которой его с детства приучил отец, требовала предельной внимательности и сосредоточенности, а потому прекрасно помогала успокоить нервы и упорядочить мысли.  
«Карсон непременно что-то задумал. И наверняка его затея выйдет мне боком, — напряжённо размышлял Томас. — Не может быть, чтобы он взял и простил мне это самоуправство. А раз не наорал сразу, значит, готовит что-то посерьёзнее. Может даже, придумал наконец, как от меня избавиться насовсем. Он ведь давно этого хотел. И о чём я только думал?..» — запоздало пожалел он. Увы, ничего изменить он уже не мог. Оставалось только выкручиваться в сложившихся условиях как получится.  
И если уж на то пошло, у него как раз под рукой оказался крайне перспективный вариант будущего трудоустройства. Осталось только расположить этот самый вариант к себе.  
«Готовьтесь, герцог. Я буду самым услужливым и исполнительным камердинером из всех, кого вы видели. И только попробуйте после всего не нанять меня!».  
Весь вечер Томас действительно выписывал круги вокруг герцога Кроссби, бросаясь исполнять любое его пожелание. Карсон раздражённо щурился, но придраться ему было не к чему. В конце концов, он сам перед приездом герцога долго внушал всем необходимость почтительного к тому отношения.  
Во время ужина чуть было не грянула катастрофа: когда принесли суп, оказалось, что у герцога аллергия на креветки. Но Томас быстро исправил ситуацию, выловив из его супной чашки всех ракообразных, к счастью сваренных целиком, а не порезанных мелкими кусочками. Выражение лица Карсона интерпретировать было сложно: в нём смешались облегчение, гордость и что-то ещё, в чём Томас по некотором размышлении распознал досаду. Вероятно, Карсон был недоволен тем, что положение спас именно Томас.  
Леди Мэри на протяжении вечера была непривычно задумчива и тиха. Зато леди Эдит оживлённо переговаривалась с герцогом — тот оказался неплохим знатоком современной американской литературы, до которой леди Эдит в последнее время была падка.  
— А что вы скажете о «Мартине Идене»? — запела леди Эдит. Она успела прожужжать уши всему дому, восхваляя талант некоего Лондона и его глубокомысленное сочинение.  
— Красивая, но несбыточная сказка, — безапелляционно заявил герцог, кажется впервые за весь разговор высказавший отличные от точки зрения леди Эдит взгляды.  
— Но почему? — оправившись от секундного шока, горячо возмутилась леди Эдит. — Разве так уж невозможно наверстать упущенное образование в зрелом возрасте?  
— Нет-нет, боюсь, вы меня не так поняли, — мягко возразил герцог. — Я говорю не о навёрстывании образования, а о формировании образа мышления, характера, личности. Новейшие исследования в области психологии показали, что основы личности закладываются в очень раннем возрасте. Профессор Зигмунд Фрейд** из Австрии говорит даже о младенчестве, хотя я больше склонен доверять тем, кто называет возраст в семь-восемь лет как пороговый для завершения формирования базовых ценностей и предпочтений. Поэтому положительно невозможно поверить в то, что взрослый мужчина внезапно столь круто изменит не только свою жизнь, но и самого себя.  
Леди Эдит выглядела несогласной, но речь герцога произвела на неё сильное впечатление.  
— Мне... мне надо будет это обдумать, — признала наконец она.  
— Я бы, конечно, порекомендовал вам прочесть работы уважаемых господ Фрейда и Холла, но, боюсь, ваш отец не одобрит эту идею. Они врачи, знаете ли, а это накладывает определённый отпечаток... В частности на представления о том, что прилично и что неприлично высказывать в обществе, — герцог усмехнулся. Очевидно, его собственные представления о приличиях позволяли даже больше того, однако вести себя он умел.  
— Я кое-что слышала о теории психоанализа господина Фрейда, — внезапно подала голос молчавшая до того Мэри. — Она показалась мне... небезынтересной.  
— Ох уж эти немцы, — у леди Вайолет, как обычно, на всё было своё мнение. — Этой нации ничего нельзя доверять. Они всё пытаются разобрать на винтики и обосновать. Неестественное желание, прямо скажем.  
— Признай, бабушка, ты не имела бы ничего против немцев, если бы не их мода, — поддела родственницу Мэри. Остальные леди негромко рассмеялись, находя её предположение крайне остроумным и, что называется, в самую точку.  
— Как будто бы это недостаточное основание, — чопорно возразила леди Вайолет, вызвав новую волну смешков.  
— Вынужден признать, джентльмены, — обратился граф к герцогу и также присутствующему на ужине Мэттью, — что совершенно не понимаю всей этой шумихи вокруг нарядов. Вы, наверное, сочтёте меня ужасным провинциалом.  
— Не стоит скромничать, граф. Вы всегда одеваетесь по лондонской моде и выглядите безупречно, — успокоил кузена Мэттью.  
— Не умасливай его, Мэттью. Даунтон достанется тебе, даже если ты не будешь отвешивать papá комплименты, — леди Мэри, раз отмерев, определённо вознамерилась подколоть каждого, кто подвернётся ей под руку.  
Впрочем, в последней шутке даже герцогу послышалась изрядная доля горечи. Пришлось посмеяться над ней, чтобы только разрядить обстановку.  
Остаток ужина разговор не клеился, и очень скоро все разошлись по своим комнатам. Герцог, сославшись на ранний подъём и тяжёлую дорогу, не остался курить и поднялся к себе.

***

— ...Что-нибудь ещё, милорд? — всё ещё тяжело дыша, спросил Томас. Герцог не ответил. Облизнув губы — у Томаса от этого едва не подкосились колени, — окинул лакея оценивающим взглядом и медленно кивнул.  
— Горячего молока. Как обычно.  
Смысл сказанного дошёл до Томаса не сразу: он ожидал несколько других слов.  
— Д-да, разумеется, — запнувшись, ответил Томас, оправил одежду и, лишний раз одёрнув жилет, вышел из комнаты.  
«Да что он о себе возомнил? — возмущённо думал Томас, спускаясь по лестнице для прислуги на кухню. — Думает, может со мной играть? Ни черта подобного!».  
Сердце, вопреки решительным мыслям, колотилось просто бешено.  
У Томаса уже очень давно никого не было. Взрослый зрелый мужчина, обладающий совершенно определёнными потребностями, больше года он довольствовался короткими ласками перед сном, во время которых ему даже представлять было особо нечего. Томас понятия не имел, как справляются остальные, лишь подозревал, что к их услугам всегда были услужливые девицы, берущие за свою любовь небольшую плату. Он был бы не прочь поступить точно так же и даже пытался... не раз. Торопливо сунутый девке фунт должен был заткнуть ей зубы, да и не всё ли равно, что будет болтать о заезжем импотенте городская шлюха, которая и имени-то клиента не спросила. Как Томас ни старался, женщины его не возбуждали, а вид их чресел и подавно вызывал отвращение и сбивал напрочь всю эрекцию, кое-как достигнутую фантазиями о каком-нибудь симпатичном лорде. Девушки в таких случаях обычно расстраивались сами, утешали, пытались хоть как-то помочь руками и ртом, а одна, наоборот, громко рассмеялась и долго не могла остановиться. Тогда Томас сделал то, за что сам себя презирал и так и не простил. Он её ударил. Больше Томас к шлюхам не ходил.  
С герцогом Кроссби всё было совершенно иначе. Герцог был молод и будоражаще красив. Он был умён, нравился окружающим и сам беспрестанно дразнил Томаса.  
В самую первую ночь в Даунтоне, закончив переодеваться, герцог попросил Томаса принести ему с кухни горячего молока и предупредил, что по заведённой привычке всегда пьёт молоко перед сном, так что Томасу придётся спускаться за ним каждый день. Немалого труда Томасу стоило не усмехнуться этой детской причуде, однако за долгий срок службы при аристократии ему доводилось встречать куда большие странности. А Томас был профессионалом своего дела, и потому, когда он услышал приказ, на его лице не дрогнул ни единый мускул.  
Ничуть не удивился Томас и позже, когда герцог, допив молоко из высокого стакана, внимательно посмотрел на лакея и спросил:  
— У меня осталось молоко на губах?  
Томас перевёл взгляд с тяжёлых портьер, которые до того неотрывно изучал, на лицо герцога.  
— Да, немного.  
— Сотри.  
У герцога был очень властный голос. Так говорят люди, с детства привыкшие, что все их повеления сиюминутно исполняются.  
Рука Томаса дёрнулась вверх даже раньше, чем он до конца осознал приказ, однако герцог поймал её за локоть, не позволив коснуться своего лица.  
— Не рукой.  
Томас оторопело уставился на герцога, впервые не в силах сдержать удивление. Глаза герцога смеялись, а чуть приоткрытые, влажно блестящие губы выглядели очень... маняще.  
Томас шумно сглотнул, не веря самому себе. Ещё раз посмотрел на губы герцога и вновь встретился с ним глазами. Вскинул брови в немом вопросе и, получив подтверждение в лёгкой улыбке, несмело потянулся к лицу герцога. Герцог был немного выше, но любезно склонил голову, чтобы Томасу было удобнее.  
Томас осторожно коснулся верхней губы герцога, своими губами собирая с неё капли молока. Сначала с правого уголка, затем с левого. При этом глазами он неотрывно следил за взглядом герцога, становящимся всё более... шкодливым. Испугавшись не пойми чего, Томас было подался назад, но рука герцога, всё ещё лежащая на его локте, не дала ему отодвинуться. Герцог уже сам подался вперёд, полностью завладевая губами Томаса. Короткий бросок, секундное сопротивление — и дыхание уже сбито, рука сама цепляется за плечо герцога, а в глазах темнеет от мгновенно охватившей его слабости. Томас почти застонал, но тут герцог прервал поцелуй. В свободную руку ткнулось чуть тёплое от бывшего в нём молока стекло, а насмешливый голос спокойно произнёс:  
— На сегодня, пожалуй, всё. Ступай.  
Герцог легко высвободился из его хватки и отступил назад к постели, поворачиваясь к Томасу спиной.  
«Эй, стой! Я ещё не!..» — хотелось крикнуть Томасу, но он и сам не знал, что же «ещё не». Поэтому ему только и оставалось, что взять скользкий стакан покрепче, сделать пару ровных вдохов-выдохов, успокаивающих дыхание, и сдержанно кивнуть.  
— Спокойной ночи, милорд.  
— Спокойной, Томас, — глаза герцога смеялись, когда он коротко обернулся через плечо и посмотрел прямо на Томаса. Томас ещё раз сглотнул, снова кивнул и вышел.  
В следующий раз герцог застал его врасплох через два дня, перед бранчем. После утренней верховой прогулки с леди Мэри ему нужно было переодеться, и, разумеется, Томас уже был наготове. Маленькое происшествие первого дня поизгладилось из памяти, благо на следующий вечер герцог вёл себя как ни в чём не бывало и никаких таких вольностей себе не позволял. Он вообще тогда был довольно равнодушен к процессу переодевания, постоянно задумывался о чём-то своём и едва ли обращал на Томаса больше внимания, чем на прикроватный столик. Томас расслабился и уже думал, что тот эпизод был для герцога шуткой-самосмейкой в подтверждение его неоднозначной репутации.  
Напрасно.  
Томас помог герцогу застегнуть запонки, старательно не глядя выше запястий. И всё же краем глаза он видел, что герцог на него тоже не смотрит — всё его внимание поглотило собственное отражение в дверце шифоньера.  
— Какой галстук прикажете повязать, милорд?  
Повседневных галстуков у герцога было три: однотонный серый, в синюю клетку и в мелкий серо-белый рубчик. К выбранным сюртуку и жилету однозначно подходил только серый, но Томас обязан был спросить мнение господина.  
— Серый, разумеется, — герцог всё-таки перевёл взгляд на лакея. — Ты меня удивляешь, Томас. Мне-то показалось, что у тебя хороший вкус.  
Томас безропотно отложил два ненужных галстука, подошёл к герцогу вплотную и перекинул через его голову серый, чтобы начать повязывать его.  
Герцог чуть приподнял подбородок, чтобы Томасу было удобнее. На самом деле большинство мужчин предпочитало завязывать галстуки и платки самостоятельно, но герцог заставлял Томаса делать всё вплоть до смены носков. И делал это с таким выражением лица, будто иначе и быть не могло.  
Томас охотно исполнял его волю, постоянно держа в голове коварный замысел Карсона. Он не знал наверняка, что тот задумал, а отсутствие каких-либо явных действий со стороны старика лишь ещё больше напрягало его. Поэтому Томас лез из кожи вон, дабы угодить герцогу. Он не мог знать, будет ли у него ещё возможность подыскать себе работодателя до того, как его уволят из Даунтона.  
Оставалось лишь застегнуть сюртук, когда герцог внезапно произнёс:  
— Знаешь, Томас, что-то мне брюки жмут. Не поправишь? — и посмотрел на него совершенно честными бесстыжими глазами.  
На пару секунд Томас замер, не дыша, снова не сразу поверив в услышанное. Потом медленно опустил взгляд вниз. Где там могут жать брюки?..  
Аккуратно прихватив пальцами складки на обеих брючинах чуть пониже уровня паха, Томас двумя короткими рывками подтянул брюки герцога вниз. Поднял глаза и встретился с выжидающим взглядом. Не отводя взора, проскользил руками немного выше, «поправил» и там. Герцог вскинул правую бровь и усмехнулся краешком рта. Томас медленно сглотнул и всё так же вслепую перевёл одну руку на ширинку герцога. Погладил, ощутимо надавив, затем, осмелев, провёл несколько раз, забираясь всё глубже между ног. Герцог ничуть не менялся в лице и улыбался всё так же насмешливо.  
— Лучше? — спросил Томас, убрав руку.  
— Нет, боюсь, теперь жмёт совсем сильно, — с фальшивым огорчением выдохнул герцог и слегка покачал головой. — Твои руки явно предназначены совсем для других занятий, — добавил он таким тоном, что Томас почти что покраснел. А герцог меж тем отодвинулся от него и совершенно равнодушно произнёс: — Дальше я разберусь сам. Ступай.  
Кивнув и даже забыв про положенное: «Как прикажете, милорд», Томас вышел, оставив герцога _разбираться самому_. Еле успев дойти быстрым шагом — и так-то неприличным — до своей комнаты, Томас спешно запер дверь, второй рукой тут же накрывая пах. Даже сквозь одежду чувствуя рукой свой возбуждённый член, провёл по нему в точности так же, как только что ласкал герцога, и разочарованно застонал. То, что не удавалось голым блудницам, легко получилось у полностью одетого герцога. Несколько рваных движений рукой, и Томасу даже стало стыдно, как быстро он кончил. Привести после этого в порядок себя и свой внешний вид заняло гораздо больше времени.  
Тем же вечером за бренди и сигарами герцог развлекал графа скабрезными анекдотами, пока Томас големом-невидимкой торчал в углу столовой в ожидании приказаний. Граф хохотал как юнец и пару раз даже вытер выступившие на глазах от смеха слёзы.  
— Право слово, герцог... Это совершенно непристойно и вообще гнать бы вас из приличного дома за такие рассказы, но я уже лет двадцать так не смеялся, — всё ещё не отсмеявшись сполна, заметил граф.  
Герцог молчал, снова улыбался своей невозможной закрытой улыбкой и с явным удовольствием прикрывал глаза, отпивая бренди. Бренди у графа действительно был превосходным.  
После анекдотов говорили о политике. Герцог высказывал весьма либеральные взгляды, положительно отозвался о социализме и даже о набирающем обороты феминистическом движении, чем вызвал немалое удивление у графа.  
— Как? Только не говорите, герцог, будто вы действительно хотите разрешить женщинам голосовать!  
— Отчего бы и нет? — пожал плечами герцог, стряхивая пепел с сигары и снова глубоко затягиваясь. — Признаться честно, я и наше имущественное законодательство нахожу весьма несовершенным в том, что касается прав женщин. Впрочем, думаю, вы и сами не так давно столкнулись с этим на собственном примере.  
— Ох, это... — граф мигом посерьёзнел и даже напрягся. — Да, мне действительно первое время казалось несправедливым лишать леди Мэри Даунтона... Однако по некотором размышлении я всё же пришёл к выводу, что правильнее всего будет передать поместье его законному наследнику, то есть Мэттью. В конце концов, это же не моё личное имущество — это имущество рода. И потом, — видя, что герцог собирается что-то возразить, спешно продолжил граф, — мы так и не нашли ни одного основания оспорить Акт о наследии. Если только не поставить Даунтон на грань разорения...  
— Вот поэтому я и говорю, что несовершенно именно законодательство, — заметил герцог, нисколько не возражая. — Вы прекрасно знаете свою дочь, она ничуть не меньший мужчина, чем мы с вами, если говорить о её решимости и готовности бороться за своё, — усмехнувшись, добавил он.  
— Надеюсь, я должен считать это комплиментом? — уточнил граф.  
— Безусловно, — согласился герцог. — Собственно говоря, граф, думаю, вы прекрасно знаете, почему я решил навестить ваше замечательное семейство. — Томас наконец отвлёкся от прожигания взглядом дыры в гобелене и весь обратился в слух. — Мне понадобилась пара дней, чтобы вновь познакомиться с леди Мэри... всё-таки последняя наша встреча состоялась уже очень давно. Я не собираюсь торопить события, однако, дабы всё было правильно, хочу попросить вашего, граф, разрешения ухаживать за леди Мэри и, ежели к тому приведёт наше общение, сделать ей предложение.  
— Что ж, герцог, вы абсолютно правы: ваши слова для меня не неожиданны. По правде сказать, я не уверен в том, как леди Мэри отнесётся к этой затее: в последние дни она сама не своя, что меня смущает. Однако с моей стороны вы имеете полное согласие и одобрение. В конечном счёте решение всё равно будет за ней.  
— Я рад, граф, что мы с вами пришли к согласию. А сейчас, если позволите, — герцог встал из-за стола, — я бы хотел подняться к себе. День был длинный, и я бы уже хотел лечь спать.  
— О, конечно. Спасибо вам за вечер, — граф пожал молодому герцогу руку и улыбнулся ему с искренней теплотой. Герцогу явно удалось расположить будущего — возможно — тестя к себе. — Томас, ступай с герцогом. Я позвоню, и сюда пришлют кого-нибудь ещё, чтобы убрать со стола.  
— Как прикажете, милорд, — Томас кивнул на прощание графу и пропустил герцога вперёд себя из столовой, открыв ему дверь. У лестницы, как обычно, на столике стояли зажжённые свечи, и Томас прихватил одну из них с собой, поднимаясь первым и освещая путь.  
Герцог был нетрезв, но лишь слегка. Он твёрдо стоял на ногах, говорил немного, но чётко, да и в целом опьянение его Томас заметил только тогда, когда полураздетый герцог притянул его внезапно к себе, не дав повесить сорочку, и настойчиво поцеловал в губы. На секунду Томас растерялся, но быстро опомнился, откинул мешающуюся в руках сорочку на кровать и обнял герцога за талию, прижимаясь к нему уже сам.  
Герцог шагнул вперёд, раз, другой, и Томас оказался прижат к комоду, на котором зазвенела подвесками незажжённая лампа.  
— Опс... — герцог на миг отпрянул, повёл головой вбок и, решительно обхватив Томаса за бёдра, сдвинул его правее, в промежуток между комодом и шкафом, вдавив лакея в голую стену. — Так-то лучше, — пробормотал герцог, целуя уже шею Томаса. Жёсткий воротничок мешался, раздражал герцога, и он вернулся выше — к губам. Руки его тем временем добрались до пуговиц на штанах Томаса и довольно ловко — для пьяного-то — расправлялись с ними.  
— Давайте я...  
— Цыц! — палец, приставленный к губам, не дал Томасу договорить. Затем на его место вернулись губы герцога, а его руки закончили наконец бороться с пуговицами. Брюки поползли вниз, стягиваемые весьма решительно. Томас почти задыхался — и от поцелуев, и от ощущения тяжести чужого тела, прижимающего его к стене. Шифоньер с одной стороны, комод с другой, герцог прямо перед ним — Томас чувствовал себя в ловушке, из которой совсем не хотел выбираться.  
Почувствовав чужую руку на своём члене, Томас не сдержался и застонал. Тихо, униженно, просяще. Он уже даже не боялся, что продержится слишком мало, и того, как к этому отнесётся герцог. Ему просто хотелось получить немного столь долгожданной ласки.  
Герцог действовал умело, даже будучи пьян. Рука скользила по члену, губы отвлекали поцелуями, герцог часто прерывался, давая Томасу краткие передышки и растягивая удовольствие. Когда ему наконец позволили кончить, Томас слепо ткнулся лицом куда-то в шею герцога, всхлипнул и тихо прошептал: «Милорд...».  
— Шшш... — герцог погладил его по волосам чистой рукой. Затем вторую, испачканную в семени, поднёс ко рту и под удивлённым взглядом Томаса облизал, жмурясь, как сытый кот.  
— ...Что-нибудь ещё, милорд? — всё ещё тяжело дыша, спросил Томас. Герцог не ответил. Облизнув губы — у Томаса от этого едва не подкосились колени, — окинул лакея оценивающим взглядом и медленно кивнул.  
— Горячего молока. Как обычно.  
— Д-да, разумеется, — ломким голосом ответил Томас, растерявшись на миг. Кое-как застегнулся, поправил зачем-то жилет и направился к двери, стараясь не замечать, каким взглядом его проводил герцог. Не обычным — с хитрой улыбкой, не ожидаемым — с поволокой желания, а странным — расчётливым и изучающим.  
«Да что он о себе возомнил? Думает, может со мной играть? Ни черта подобного!».  
«Может», — возразили трясущиеся ноги.  
«Может», — подтвердил тянущий возбуждением живот.  
«Может», — насмешливо ёкнуло сердце.  
Герцог пил своё горячее молоко непривычно долго, маленькими короткими глотками. Закончив, отвёл руку со стаканом в сторону — он, к слову, явно успел её помыть — и недоумённо посмотрел на Томаса.  
— А ты тут чего стоишь?  
Томас проглотил обиду.  
— Хочу отнести стакан обратно на кухню, — и никакого «милорд».  
— Утром отнесёшь, — пожал плечами герцог и поставил стакан на прикроватный столик. — Раздевайся уже и ложись, — продолжил он и сам первым скинул халат, который успел надеть, пока Томас грел ему молоко. Под халатом ничего не было.  
— Прошу п-прощения, милорд? — от волнения Томас мгновенно начинал заикаться.  
— Тут чертовски холодно, так что не тяни, — с лёгким раздражением поторопил герцог, забираясь под одеяло.  
— Так вы бы оделись, раз вам холодно, милорд, — природная язвительность всё же взяла своё, и Томасу почти удалось выдержать ответный взгляд герцога. Почти.  
— Я знаю способы согреться поинтереснее, Томас. Ну так что, долго мне ещё тебя ждать? — герцог повернулся набок и приподнялся на локте, выжидательно глядя на Томаса. Тот поразмыслил секунду, потом быстро шагнул к двери, чтобы защёлкнуть задвижку, и вернулся к кровати, на ходу расстёгивая пуговицы. Давненько ему не приходилось жалеть о том, что их так много.  
Забраться под одеяло под внимательным, чуть насмешливым взором герцога — полбеды. Томас замер, не решаясь придвинуться. Потом понял, что ведёт себя как какая-то инженю, разозлился и подобрался к герцогу вплотную. Тот его инициативность оценил по достоинству — притянул Томаса за пояс и практически сел, чтобы нависнуть над ним, склониться низко-низко и уже окончательно подмять под себя.  
Долгий неспешный поцелуй дал Томасу время, чтобы собраться. Герцог по всем признакам предпочитал в постели — как и в жизни — главенствующую позицию, с чем Томас, разумеется, и не думал спорить. Рука герцога опустилась на безволосую грудь Томаса, проскользила по ней, лаская, к напрягшемуся животу, а оттуда вниз и дальше. Герцог, продолжая целовать Томаса, отвёл далеко в сторону его левую ногу. Свободной рукой он перебирал его волосы, приводя идеальный пробор в окончательный беспорядок.  
Для Томаса это был вовсе не первый опыт. Герцоги, графы, некоторые молодые лорды, обнаружив в привлекательном лакее встречный интерес, с удовольствием пользовались его услужливостью и податливостью, не замечая в пылу страсти — или списывая на неё же — ни стиснутых от боли зубов, ни негромких протестующих стонов. А Томасу оставалось только лежать и думать... нет, не об Англии, конечно же, а, например, о лекарствах для отца, которые оплатит щедрый баронет, об алмазной булавке, отданной на память благодарным маркизом, о красивом лондонском доме, куда его возьмёт на работу любвеобильный лорд.  
Вот и сейчас Томас охотно уступил напору герцога, позволяя тому обходиться с его телом так, как ему будет угодно. Он даже отвечал на его поцелуи, чтобы герцог не заметил пропавшее возбуждение.  
Герцог заметил. И поспешил уладить проблему нежными касаниями рук. Возбуждаясь практически против воли, Томас не сдержал ещё одного тихого стона:  
— Милорд...  
— Джереми, — поймал его затуманенный взгляд герцог. — Здесь и сегодня можешь звать меня так.  
— Джереми, — повторил Томас, ловя губы герцога своими. Его вело от поцелуев, от ощущения собственных бесстыдно раскинутых ног, от проезжающегося головкой по его заднице члена. Томаса возбуждало уже даже это, хотя он знал, как будет больно.  
Джереми — здесь и сегодня Джереми — сплюнул на раскрытую ладонь и, заведя её между ними, смазал член собственной слюной. Едва ли это что-то меняло, но Томас был благодарен и за эту попытку позаботиться о нём. Большинство прошлых любовников в принципе интересовались только собой.  
Проникновение, как и всегда, было болезненным, пусть даже Джереми двигался медленно, явно сдерживаясь изо всех сил.  
— А ты внутри такой же горячий, как и снаружи, — прошептал он, когда полностью оказался в Томасе. Но настроения шутить у Томаса не было: он целиком сосредоточился на том, чтобы максимально расслабиться и не кричать. Знал, что, слишком сжавшись, причинит боль уже не только себе, и терпел. По его задумке, герцог не должен был догадаться, каких усилий Томасу стоит всё это выдержать, и, кажется, план сработал. По крайней мере, Джереми, выждав немного, начал плавно двигаться в нём, задевая животом уже нисколько не возбуждённый член. Томас сжал зубы и отвернулся, надеясь, что герцога это не обидит. Но иначе тот увидел бы в его глазах слёзы, а это уж никуда не годилось.  
Джереми качнул бёдрами взад-вперёд ещё пару раз, однако результат его не удовлетворил. Прервавшись, он обеими руками заставил Томаса повернуть лицо к нему. Стремясь отвлечь герцога, Томас сам потянулся к его губам, но герцог манипулировать собой не дал. Ничего не говоря, приподнялся, завёл руку под левую ногу Томаса и резким движением закинул её себе на плечо, отчего Томас проехался по простыне вниз. Томас позволял крутить себя как куклу, радуясь недолгой передышке. Джереми меж тем приподнял его бёдра над матрасом и впихнул под них какую-то из маленьких подушек, а затем сам подался всем телом вперёд и вниз, вдавив Томаса в постель так, что стало нечем дышать. И только после этого толкнулся бёдрами, входя уже совсем под другим углом.  
От неожиданного нового ощущения Томас едва не закричал. Нет, он всё ещё чувствовал себя так, будто его упорно натягивают на ручку метлы, но при последнем толчке где-то внутри него скрутилась и стремительным рывком распрямилась тугая пружина, задевшая разом все центры удовольствия. На крик Томаса так и не хватило — только на судорожный хваток ртом воздуха. За первым толчком тут же последовали новые, выбивающие из горла те же всхлипы. Глаза сами собой зажмурились, а член теперь стоял так, что отзывался болью на задевания животом. От толчков внутри тело словно бы сотрясали краткие оргазмы, длящиеся мгновение, неполные, но приносящие с собой волны шипучего удовольствия, разносящегося по телу быстрее молнии. Следующие один за другим, эти вспышки оставляли после себя жадное чувство незавершённости, как будто до окончательной разрядки каждый раз не хватало совсем немного. Нужно было ещё. Больше. Сильнее.  
Томас и не замечал, что произносит это вслух.  
Герцог ускорился, наконец-то двигаясь в привычном ему темпе. От резких толчков вторая нога Томаса сползла вниз. У него самого уже не было сил подтянуть её обратно, поэтому Джереми закинул себе на плечо и её, притискиваясь совсем плотно. Это казалось невероятным, но толчки после этого стали ещё глубже. Говорить Томас больше не мог, только стонал что-то неразборчиво и пытался звать герцога по имени, сбиваясь уже на втором слоге, теряясь в ощущениях и захлёбываясь собственными криками. Это было не похоже ни на что из того, что он испытывал ранее.  
Сдавливая его ягодицы пальцами, герцог задвигался вдруг как-то рвано, в сбитом ритме, подолгу замирая в самой глубокой точке и резко отшатываясь назад буквально на мгновение, чтобы снова втолкнуться членом на всю длину. После нескольких таких рывков он обмяк всем телом, позволив наконец Томасу опустить ноги. Несколько секунд он не шевелился, просто лежал, закрыв глаза, сверху, давя всем весом. Потом приподнялся на руках, выходя, и довольно резво пополз вниз, скрываясь под одеялом. Томас охнул, когда всё ещё стоящий член накрыли горячие губы.  
На этот раз всё случилось быстро. Хватило пары глубоких толчков в рот и ласкающего поглаживания по яичкам, чтобы Томас, обессиленно застонав, кончил второй раз за вечер. И снова перед глазами был довольно облизывающийся герцог, которому явно понравился его вкус.  
— Мне надо уйти? — Томас и сам не понял, у кого это спрашивает — у себя или у Джереми. Утром кто-нибудь постучится в его комнату, чтобы разбудить, а если Томас не спустится вовремя в столовую для прислуги, то за ним точно пошлют, обнаружат отсутствие...  
— Нет. Спи. У моих часов бой каждые шесть часов. Встанешь вовремя, — Джереми откинулся на спину рядом с ним и закрыл глаза. Уснул он практически мгновенно, очень немелодично похрапывая.  
«Проблемы с носоглоткой», — привычно поставил вердикт Томас. У половины англичан из-за климата дыхание затруднено.  
Сам Томас уснул ещё нескоро. Кажется, он лишь теперь по-настоящему захотел получить работу у герцога.

***

— Леди Мэри, не составите ли вы мне компанию? Я хотел прогуляться по вашему чудесному саду. Говорят, гортензии в этом году особенно прекрасны.  
Разумеется, весь этот кучерявый флёр не ввёл леди Мэри в заблуждение: она отлично понимала, о чём хочет поговорить с ней герцог. И не собиралась откладывать этот разговор в долгий ящик.  
— С удовольствием, герцог.  
— Джереми, — мягко поправил тот. — Я ведь просил вас называть меня по имени.  
Леди Мэри твёрдо взглянула на герцога.  
— Я помню. И всё же приличия требуют обращаться к вам «герцог» и никак иначе.  
— Что ж, пожалуй, вы правы. Пока, — герцог стойко принял этот удар и, очаровательно улыбнувшись, подставил леди Мэри локоть. Взяв его под руку, леди Мэри, полная чувства собственного достоинства, посмотрела вперёд — на раскинувшийся вокруг их поместья сад. Её поместья. Чёртов Акт!  
Они неспешно прогуливались по усыпанным ослепительно-белым гравием дорожкам и за четверть часа не сказали друг другу и двух слов. Пару раз герцог останавливался напротив раскидистых гортензий, которые и впрямь были чудо как хороши.  
— Никогда не думала, что вы такой ценитель цветов, — не удержалась от мелкой шпильки леди Мэри во время очередной такой остановки, когда ей уже порядком надоело ходить вокруг да около — буквально и фигурально.  
— О, правда? А мне казалось, даже в самых глухих местечках всем и каждому известно, как я люблю изучать и раскрывать нежнейшие бутоны самых разных родов... — глаза герцога Кроссби смеялись, он сам — нет. Леди Мэри не смогла не усмехнуться в ответ. Репутация герцога действительно была полна скандальных историй об обесчещенных невинных девицах и даже, что особенно ужасно, юношах. Что скрывать, она и сама едва не стала одной из таких девиц.  
— И всё-таки не об этом я хотел с вами поговорить, — герцог Кроссби решил перейти к сути. Наконец-то. — Леди Мэри, — он перехватил ладонь Мэри обеими руками и посмотрел прямо ей в глаза. — Я ехал сюда, имея весьма смутное представление о том, что увижу. В последний раз мы с вами встречались больше пяти лет назад, когда вы были ещё совсем ребёнком и о вашем характере можно было только догадываться. За ту неделю, что я гостил в вашем доме, как мне кажется, я вас раскусил. И мне крайне нравится результат моих... изысканий.  
— Неужели? — скептически переспросила леди Мэри.  
— Вы всё тот же enfant terrible***, как и пять лет назад. Вы сильная, волевая, целеустремлённая. И вас ужасно раздражает необходимость приседать в реверансах перед каждым холостяком, заглядывающим в ваш дом, а пуще того вас раздражает ожидание, с которым на вас смотрит вся семья.  
— Простите, герцог, но мне не слишком приятен этот разговор... — леди Мэри попыталась выдернуть ладонь из рук герцога, но он ей не позволил, ухватившись ещё крепче, даже слегка встряхнув, чем вынудил Мэри снова смотреть только на него.  
— Я ещё не закончил, леди Мэри, — заметил герцог. — Впрочем, терпеть вам осталось недолго. Дайте мне минуту.  
Собственно говоря, хочу, чтобы вы знали: мы с вами в одной лодке. До тридцати лет я был абсолютно уверен, что моей семье нет до меня дела и что я могу творить что захочу. И творил. Но потом, как вы знаете, мой старший брат погиб, а вслед за ним и отец. Я стал сперва наследником всего состояния и титула, а теперь и их полноправным обладателем. Чем, по правде сказать, весьма недоволен. Выбора, однако, у меня нет, в точности как и у вас. От меня ждут женитьбы и наследников. Я всегда был противником браков по расчёту, и мне почему-то кажется, что вы разделяете мои убеждения. Согласитесь, Мэри, это довольно жестоко — требовать от человека, чтобы он практически вслепую сделал выбор, который определит всю его дальнейшую жизнь. Я пробыл в вашем доме неделю, и, насколько успел заметить, такое длительное пребывание в гостях уже сделало меня в глазах окружающих очень привередливым господином. По их мнению, я должен был сделать вам предложение хотя бы дня через два, максимум пять. Не так ли?  
Леди Мэри не осмелилась отвечать вслух, только кивнула, завороженно наблюдая за мужчиной. То, что и как он говорил, находило отклик в ней самой, пусть это и были в высшей степени возмутительные речи. Леди Мэри снова ощущала себя семнадцатилетней невинной девушкой, загипнотизированной мягким уверенным голосом. И ей это отчего-то нравилось.  
— С кем-то другим, полагаю, я бы предпочёл выждать ещё. Однако вы меня покорили, Мэри. Своей прямотой, решительностью, непримиримостью. Теперь я уверен в своём выборе. Мне осталось только удостовериться в его взаимности.  
Несмотря на то, что леди Мэри догадывалась об истинной цели их прогулки, к последовавшему далее она не успела подготовиться.  
Герцог опустился на одно колено, всё ещё не выпуская её руки.  
— Леди Мэри. Согласитесь ли вы стать моей женой?  
Казалось, он видит её насквозь. Видит и знает, что она собирается ответить. Но ей удалось его удивить.  
— Простите, герцог, но... нет.  
Герцог внимательно и серьёзно посмотрел леди Мэри в глаза. Несколько печально улыбнулся и поднялся с колен.  
Леди Мэри догадывалась, что на брюках у него, должно быть, остались белая крошка гравия, но опускать взгляд не смела. Герцог всё ещё не сводил с неё глаз.  
— Могу я узнать, чем вызван ваш отказ?  
— Я вас не люблю.  
Мэри не видела смысла говорить что-то ещё.  
Герцог понимающе качнул головой. Сказал, однако, нечто весьма неожиданное:  
— Что ж, я вас тоже.  
Мэри хотела было ответить, но герцог снова сжал её ладонь, призывая девушку к молчанию.  
— Да, я вас не люблю, но уважаю и могу сделать счастливой. Вы красивы, происходите из знатного рода и, уж простите за откровенность, за вами полагается большое приданое. Я, в свою очередь, выше вас по положению, тоже — будем честны — красив и могу обеспечить ваше будущее, — герцог говорил как по написанному. Было видно, что он тщательно готовился к этому разговору. — Вы достаточно юны, Мэри, и сейчас вам кажется, что времени много и что наступит день, когда в двери войдёт ваш прекрасный принц, — тут герцог позволил себе горькую усмешку. — Простите меня за некоторую жестокость, но вряд ли всё будет так. Будет вот как. В течение нескольких лет в Даунтон будут приезжать холостяки вроде меня, большинство из которых будут старше, уродливее, беднее, проводить здесь несколько дней и уезжать ни с чем. Потому что любовь с первого взгляда — редкость и даруется не каждому, а полюбить совершенного незнакомца, проведя с ним — даже не наедине, а в присутствии многих других — пару вечеров, невозможно. Пройдёт несколько лет, вы станете менее привередливы — вам придётся, — и очередной, уже не очень молодой, возможно богатый, возможно не очень, незнакомец увезёт вас в свой дом, сделав заложницей данного в церкви обета. Вы родите ему нескольких детей — к слову, если вас ещё не успели предупредить, для этого вам придётся делить с этим мужчиной постель, — потом, если вам не понравится заниматься их воспитанием, вам станет скучно. Если ваш муж будет тряпкой, он позволит вам командовать домом и даже с радостью переложит на вас все заботы о нём, за что вы его очень быстро возненавидите. Если он будет классическим англичанином, вам останется только благотворительность и редкие приёмы. Их вы тоже скоро возненавидите, когда поймёте, что вся ваша молодость успела пролететь за то время, что вы морщили носик и выбирали кого получше, а красивых молодых девиц с годами становится всё больше и больше — уж можете мне поверить.  
Когда там Мэри жаловалась, что разговор ей неприятен? Сейчас ей больше всего на свете хотелось отвесить мерзавцу звонкую пощёчину и гордо удалиться... чтобы броситься в своей комнате на подушки и глухо, лишь бы никто не слышал, рыдать. Каждое слово било точно в цель, угадывая потаённые страхи Мэри.  
А герцог не замолкал.  
— Я другой человек, Мэри, и смотрю на брак совсем не так, как это сейчас принято. Сейчас вы не претендуете ни на землю, ни на титул — ваш отец в разговоре со мной выразился на этот счёт довольно конкретно. Когда ваш батюшка умрёт — дай Бог ему долгих лет жизни, — вы получите только денежное содержание и окажетесь гостьей в родном поместье. Приняв моё предложение, вы станете герцогиней и полноправной хозяйкой моего дома. У меня есть несколько особняков в Лондоне — по дарственной, которую я подпишу в день бракосочетания, вы получите во владение любой из них, по своему усмотрению. У меня есть племянник, которого я люблю, поэтому я не стану настаивать на рождении детей. Если захотите, у нас даже будут отдельные спальни... хотя, признаться, я бы предпочёл обойтись без таких крайних мер. Наконец, я могу заверить вас — даю вам в том моё слово, — что едва ли вам удастся найти другого мужа, который не только не возмущён, но напротив — безмерно и неоспоримо восхищён обстоятельствами смерти некого господина Памука... — глаза герцога хитро блеснули.  
А вот Мэри было не до веселья. Смертельно — вот же совпадение — побледнев, она беззвучно ахнула и тут же прикрыла рот ладошкой.  
— Откуда вы?..  
— У меня есть друзья в турецком посольстве, — с удовольствием пояснил герцог. — А у них, вероятно, есть друзья среди вашей прислуги. Как бы то ни было, мне рассказали, что некоторые английские леди не только не падают в обморок при виде дохлых мышей, но даже сами могут на своих руках перенести довольно тяжёлый труп из одного конца дома в другой.  
Мэри в дикой спешке соображала. «Кто? Как? Неужели Анна?..».  
— Не отвлекайтесь, Мэри, прошу вас, — мягко напомнил о себе герцог. — Я видел, вы слушали меня внимательно. Мне кажется, после всего сказанного моё предложение заиграло для вас новыми красками, не так ли? — герцог снова улыбался. Эта его проклятая улыбка!..  
«Как кошка с мышкой. Играет со мной, как кошка с мышкой», — пронеслось в голове у Мэри.  
Стоящий перед ней выбор был прост: согласиться — и разом избавиться от всех проблем и мучительного ожидания, или отказаться — и вкусить сторицей недополученное унижение и позор.  
— Зачем я вам? — нашла в себе силы на последний вопрос Мэри. — Если не деньги и не наследники, то что?..  
— Я привык получать то, что мне понравилось, — просто ответил герцог.  
Мэри почти слышала, как захлопывается мышеловка.  
— Я научу вас, Мэри, — добавил герцог. — Вы тоже получите от этого удовольствие. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Daisy (англ.) — маргаритка.  
** Здесь и далее забудьте про историческое правдоподобие. Авторы позволяют себе определённые вольности на этот счёт. Простите их за это, пожалуйста.  
*** Enfant terrible (фр.) — «ужасное, чудовищное дитя» — выражение означает избалованного и капризного ребёнка, а также вредного и безобразничающего. Употребляется и в отношении взрослых, которые из таких детей вырастают или просто слишком инфантильны.


End file.
